Self-cohesive tapes and the like are formed by laminating a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive (cohesive) on a support body of a soft polyvinyl chloride resin. The soft polyvinyl chloride resin is obtained by adding a plasticizer to a polyvinyl chloride resin. When the resin component contains a plasticizer as in this case, there is the problem that the plasticizer migrates to the adhesive layer that is used in contact with the soft polyvinyl chloride resin. The migration of the plasticizer to the adhesive layer results in a reduction in the adhesive strength, giving rise to the problem of detachment and the like.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-described problem, an adhesive is known in which the plasticizer is prevented from migrating from the soft polyvinyl chloride resin to the adhesive layer (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The adhesive described in Patent Document 1 is composed of a curing resin containing 40 mass % or more of polyacrylate containing C1-C18 alkyl(meth)acrylate, polyalkyl vinyl ether, a photo-polymerization initiator, and so forth.
Conventionally, in the case of connecting the wires of a wire harness routed in an automobile, the insulating coverings of the wires are removed to expose the core wires, and the exposed portions of the core wires are connected by means of welding, soldering or a crimping terminal to form a spliced portion. When the wire harness including this spliced portion is routed along an engine compartment and the bottom surface of a vehicle, which are areas subjected to water, the entry of water into the spliced portion causes corrosion of the core wires and the crimping terminal and also results in the entry of water into the connectors at the wire ends via gaps between the core wires. For this reason, conventionally, waterproofing with a resin has been performed on the above-described spliced portion.
As the resin used for the above-described waterproofing, a liquid resin is used from the viewpoint of ease of application and handleability. The liquid resin is applied to the spliced portion so as to be soaked therein, and is cured to maintain the shape. In terms of the curing mechanism, the waterproofing resins can be grouped into a thermosetting type, a two-part reactive curing type, a moisture curing type, and a photo-curing type, for example. Among the aforementioned resins, a photo-curing resin, in particular, an ultraviolet curing resin is often used as the waterproofing resin because of its short curing time and ease of the process.